


One Sided love?

by Dosentier



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dosentier/pseuds/Dosentier
Summary: This story is a little One shot about you and a special adc from Fnatic, who could that only be?





	One Sided love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and also my first story in English sooooooo a bit help would be nice with my mistakes and when you find some that makes it hard to read or bothers you please let me know.  
> To the story: this is a one shot about you and your life in Fnatic and a love story.

It's a normal tuesday night at the Fnatic gaming house everyone is either playing league or having some serious board game action going on. Humming along to the Zelda music that blast through my headset I start my journey to the kitchen.  
Already hearing the boys as I take the first step out of my room and they're down the hall. As I pass the loud room Caps nearly shouts “I swear! Dylan is the werewolf we can’t trust him! Melanie say them that I’m right”, nearly feeling sorry for the poor members that play along but only shaking my head “sorry Rasmus, this is your war”. It is always like that, when Rasmus is one of the bad guys he tries his best to bring Dylan to fall or get him kicked out from the others as one of the werewolves almost like he wants revenge. The only thing that comes to my mind that could be the reason would be the endless conversations about how op mid Vayne is BUT who in his right mind would let him play that or some other so called op picks like crit fiddlesticks, I wouldn't let him play it, that's for sure. Continuing my way to the kitchen, now with Linkin Park in my ear.  
Finally at my destination I see Martin already standing at the kitchen counter and making himself a delicious sandwich. Saying a quick “Hey” and giving him a small wave as our eyes meet. So I need water, a monster and now that I am already here maybe something to eat, can’t hurt right?.“you try it again, hm?” I don’t need to look at him to know that he shows his famous half smirk but only to be sure I stop digging through the cupboards and turn my head to him, at least this is what I tell myself. “Always and you?” turning myself completely to him and steal the water bottle in front of him “what is your plan for the day?”. Still with that same smirk he answers, “Luka comes over and we go to the new club”, finally breaking eye contact with his gorgeous blue ones and looking at what he wears, a nice black dress shirt that is rolled up at his sleeves, matching grey pants and dark brown belt and shoes. “Have fun but don’t get too wasted, okay?” what a lie, he rarely gets drunk. “You know where my Monster is?”, looking at him he just points at a cupboard behind him “in there, I hide two cans for you bevor Paul could drink them all” hearing this lets my heart skip a beat. “what would I do without you?” skipping over to grab one while a shiteating grin starts to form on my face, with the Monster in my hand I turn to him and give him a quick side hug “thanks Marti Mart” and with a wink I make my way back, without food but a stolen water bottle and a saved Energy from my hero in shining armor. “Stop calling me that” he yells after me. It is way too easy to piss him off with that nickname. Even when he complains a smile is always showing on his face, so it can’t be too bad.  
Armed with my stolen bottle and favorite Monster, both squished under my right arm, I make my way back to my room and set up the PC for the upcoming stream. Everything is ready only the typical ‘Hey Guys I’m Streaming’ post is missing so I open up the page with the current EUW ladder:

1\. MikyXD with 1,261 LP  
2\. dedicatiøn with 1,245 LP  
3\. the inescapable with 1,214 LP  
4\. Me as 5ManaPots with 1,179 LP  
5\. SO4Upset with 1,057 LP

Positioning myself in front of the monitor with a scowl and pointing at the first place, taking a picture of it and post it with the text ‘this is my place @MikyXD be ready to fight for it’. After the set up is done and the first people tune in I start with the usual opening. "Hey guys 5ManaPots here, I will be Challenger Number 1 in about a few hours, mark my words.” welcoming my viewers like this was nearly a tradition since already 2 Weeks. With a shit eating grin and a big sip from the Doctor Monster, Soloq can start. Selecting support and jungle as the role to be, I press start and hope for short q times. In the end no one actually believes the statement, that this day would be the day this cruel meme would finally be stopped, I know that MikyXD and the others won't stop playing so I could reach there LP level. I had to be better than them, win more loss less but the later it gets not only my desire to just interact with the Chat and don’t give a single damn about the game increase but also the Afkler and Inter, it even was so bad one time I had to stop my Soloq party at 11 pm and play some shitty Slime rancher to get some salt out of my body and that was only 2 and a half hours into playing league.  
This day won’t be any different, I can already feel it. “Go FNC! and GO Melanie you will get to spring final I know you can do it” reads out a robotic female voice, “Thanks xpekejunior I appreciate it and nice name” I said to the cam with a wink and going on with reading the chat and answering some questions from viewers. It is always lovely to see comments from the nice viewers that not only accept me as a substitute and coach in Fnatic but also try to cheer me up when some shitty dude thinks only because I am are a girl, gaming isn't something for me. In moments like this I only reply “sure buddy whatever you say.” and go on with it.  
It’s bullshit and we all know that female can be as good as any other man can be but the risk of being a pro gamer is high and as female it is even higher. What if no one gives you a chance on the big stage? What if the man dominated teams just don’t want females around? What is when no one takes you serious only because your a girl? Will it be enough to pay for everything? I know this questions all too well, that's why I struggle so long with starting a career as a gamer.  
Still remembering the old times, when I start streaming without a mic and cam after my job as a cashier in a supermarket. What a waste of time only to earn money so I can go on with studying chemistry in Berlin.  
Why is life so damn expensive?  
Not wanting to show anyone who I am or even let them know a girl sell analysis as a freelance analyst, with all the booby streamer out there you wanted to be taken seriously. Already beck then you had roundabout 2k viewers, luckily for you it was the time where all people wanted to watch Challenger player no matter if with cam and mic or nothing at all.  
Only Tristan, PowerOfEvil knew me back then. He was the Mid laner from Misfits at that time and he told me that Hiiva (Coach from them) could need some good analyses to work with especially in there worlds run, this is how I could made myself a name as a freelancer. More Lcs teams or semi pros bought my analyses and with that I was able to quit my other job and have this as my main income but in the end it was Martin that dragged you into the spotlight and even the big stage. Remembering how you first met is still embarrassing.

 

Using the tram at 3 pm is a pain in the ass, it is full and no one really has space to move. A own car was to expensive and also not really faster in Berlin so not a alternativ. Lucky as I am my college is one of the first stops, means a nice seat for me. Today is no different so I could chat happily on my phone without the risk of crushing to death in the moving mess of people.  
“Hey Misa u ready for friday? Watching LCS and then meeting the players? Will be awesome *_*” while texting my best friend I can see an elderly women enter the tram and I don’t need to look around to know that there is no free seat available, I make her notice me and ask her in german, “If you want you can have my seat I have to leave in 5 stops anyways.” With a nod and a bright smile she sits down. My gaze wanders around till it lands on a pole near the exit. Nice! only one man with short blond hair and black jacket occupied it, enough room for me. As I reach him I tap on his shoulder to get his attention “Excuse me is there still room for me?” I ask him in german and pointing with my index finger at the pole. His eyes land on me “You want…” he makes a small pause and then follows the direction of my finger “...that pole?” to my surprise his answer is in english, that would explain his frowning eyebrows so I ask it all in english again to confirm his guess only to end with “yes that would be nice”. He makes some room for me to hold onto and goes back to his phone, same as me. “Hey Mel, hell yea can’t wait *w* and I hope to see Rekkles, he is super cute but did you see Kold and his muscles? Damn hot” reading the text I can’t stop a snort “sure should I photoshop a really bad pic from you, Kold and Rekkles so you can be creepy and show it to them?” not only seconds later I read a “fuck you” from her followed with “at least I would talk to them not like you.” She is right with that, talking to strangers is not really a think I love to do. “Only bc I’m shy” not the best excuse but it is true, fucking up the first impression is way to easy and I am not ready to leave germany for an isolated island and change my Identity so no one can find out that embarrassing moment, okay maybe this is a bit of an overreaction but hey. “Making fun of me but I’m sure you would jump on Rekky if you could” with smile and my fingers hovering over the keyboard ready to answer her text but a noise stops me.  
A soft laugh comes from the man to my right, looking at him I see that he stares at my screen. Quickly blocking his view, staring at a phone from others and then having the guts to laugh what the fuck dude but only “excuse me?” comes out of my mouth. I see a half smirk forming on his face “sorry I know that is rude but…” the man in front of me goes on with his talk but my brain already thinks of new places to life. Shit this is Rekkles, in front of me stands Martin ‘Rekkles’ Larsson and my friend text I would jump on him, nice really nice oh my life is so over. Can’t stopping the impulse running through my body, I get as red as a tomato and try to hide my face behind my hands. “Nice to meet you my name is Martin but it seems that you already know that” he makes fun of me, oh my life is so over. “I… eh... that’s my stop” hearing the doors open I flee out of that tram. A voice in my head screams, don’t look back just run and that is what I do until I hear the doors closing and the tram rolling away. “I assume you forgot about your bag” that voice, this can’t be. I turn around and there he is, the guy I try to run from. A quiet “Thank you” leaves my lips.

 

Everytime I start to think about our first meet I could still die. I don’t exactly remember how we end up as friends or even good friends but it happened and the day I decide to spill the beans and tell him the secret, Martin tried everything to make me feel welcome and even help me get a job at Fnatic. With a goofy smile on my face I start the first game of that stream and whisper “I am so ready for some good old league”.

 

“So Martin how is it going?” it was not realy hard to understand what Luka was saying, the quiet music playing in the background didn’t make it to hard but Martin wasn't so sure anymore if this is what he wants. Both men end up in a small Bar in the middle of Berlin and not in a noise Club outside the center Berlin’s, the G2 member simply changed the plan after he saw the other mans face, he looked more like someone that needed a good talk and not a noise and sweaty club. “Nothing changed since last time.” his answer was more a whisper to himself than to the man in front of him. Perkz shaked his head, “you can’t be mad at her I mean you never tell her clearly how you feel and you know her, she is dense when it comes to love.” The swedish man knew all too well how right the G2 mid laner was. God knows Martin tried it, multiple times. Flirting with her, telling her how good she looked in a dress hell even with a messy bun, a top and sweatpants she looks stunning. “Yea but I can’t just say, hey do you have a moment because I want to tell you that I love you.” he shakes his head and plays with the glass of beer in his hands. Luka wants to help his friend seeing him like that, slumped in the couch and gazing at his beer as if it would give all the answers he needs. “ I know, I know but it can’t go on like this.” Perkz wave his hand around to prove his point “it’s already half a year.” The swede knows that it was ridiculous but he can’t help himself. “And What if she falls in love with another man because you took to long ?” The Fnatic member shakes his head after that, “let’s not talk about this and have some fun tonight.” “you are right Martin. Who knows when we have time again?” Luka and Martin toast with their glasses, full of hope that this night will get better than it started and for Luca the hope that his friend will finally decide to spill the beans.

 

It is 3 am as the Stream ends, in the end I only reach the second place but better than nothing. With a big yawn and a good stretch for my aching muscles, eyes fixing on the monitor waiting for the last live sign to die down. On my way to the bathroom I hear the front door and then two voices laughing “I swear Luca I will kill you” sounds like Matrins voice but with a bit of a slur in his words. Stopping in my tracks and turn around to go in there direction “Martin is everything okay?”. As I reach the the front door I can see Martin sitting on the ground take off his shoes and Perkz standing near him laughing behind his hand. “Don’t worry about him he is fine he just” Luca stops in his sentence to look down to the adc, that seems to change his mind “No you’re right he needs your help, Martin had too much alcohol and I don’t know if he is going to be alright” as he talks to me he absently pet Rekkles head, all while the adc struggles with his shoelace. Only able to nod with a shocked expression. I can’t believe what I see, someone is able to touch his hair without him trying to kill that person! He sure is drunk or even sick? “Yea uh yea sure” is my respond to that. “Good then I will carry him to a bed and make my way back to the G2 house” The mid laner doesn't even wait for a replay, he grab one of Martins arms and pull him in the direction of his room. Mumbling a ‘do that’ to myself and make a quick stop at the kitchen for some water and painkillers for the drunk man and then go on with my first plan to brush my teeth and do my usual night routine. On my way to Martins room I hear the front door closing “not even saying goodbye, what a ass” I whisper with a smile, I knock on the door and wait for an answer but hear nothing from the other side even after the second time the room stays quiet. Slowly opening the door and softly calling his name. “Martin?” my gaze roam around the room, first to his bed but it was empty then to his Pc also no adc then to the only option in the room his sofa but that is empty as well. “Shit where are you?” calling again for him in hope for an answer I walk further into his room and stop at the floating curtains at the balcon. “Oh come on Martin this isn't funny” I could see a figure standing outside. Stepping out in the cold night to see him leaning casual as ever on the railing. Letting out the breath I was holding the hole time only to gumble “Man you scared me I thought you die in some dark corners” and occupying the space next to him. His silence on my comment makes me look at him. Why does he look so sober? He stares at the skyline of Berlin not even swaying around, a second bevor Perkz had to carry him to his room! That’s bullshit no one can sober out this fast. As my hand comes in contact with his arm his eyes land on me. A dreamy “hm?” leave his lips and I am not even sure if he notice that it is me that is standing in front of him. Rubbing his arm up and down while my voice is only a hushed whisper “let’s get you in and in your bed, ja?” Rekkles seems to wake up from his dreamy state, he close and opens his eyes a few times “Why are you here and did luca already left?” I snicker and nod “since 5 minutes or even 10”, after that his gaze goes back to the never sleeping city in front of us and back to a dreamy state “but you should really go to sleep, I even get you some water and painkillers for later.” showing the mention things, he just nod. Silence settles in between us and we watch as people pass by the house. His voice is soft nearly above a whisper as if he doesn't want me to hear “Can I ask you something?” while his eyes follow a couple, holding hands and stealing sweet little kisses here and there from the other along the way. “Do you feel lonely sometimes and only one person on earth can change that?” his eyes are briefly on me bevor he goes on, still with that soft voice “I feel incomplete even lonely, not able to be together with the person I love” His hands clenching around the railing till his knuckles turn white and his blue eyes look darker to me then normal bevor he tightly closes them. “I can’t do this anymore” the voice now broken he shakes his head. “To imagine that another man can hold her and even kiss her, makes me sick” His eyes snap open and are now fixed on the stars above, “losing her to someone else. Never having the chance to show her my love but how am I able to be together with someone? I wouldn't even have enough time for her, couldn’t give her the attention she deserves.” A single tear rolls down his cheek as he goes on and gets faster and louder with every word that leaves his mouth. “God she probably doesn't even love me.” I don’t want to hear that. I don’t want to see him like that, so broke and nothing like his maybe even cocky self. I don’t want to hear the name of the girl he loves, to scared to have the confirmation that my feelings don’t mean anything. I don’t want to hear the cruel reality. Standing next to Martin and clenching my hand in the shirt I wear right above my Heart. Please don’t say her name. Please don’t destroy the last bit of hope in me. His blue orps landing on me and with them his hole body turns to me, now we stand right in front each other not even centimeters away, earlier I would have loved it but now everything is too much. The eyes that seem to search for an answer in mine, his body heat that burns on my way to cold skin, his scent that invades my mind it slowly breaks me from inside. “Jag älskar dig” “Ich liebe dich” we speak at the same time each in their mother tongue only to completely stop and just stare at each other, I heard what Martin said but have no clue what it could mean and my hope was that it was the same for him. “You love me?” I was fucked, he actually understands the three german words I nearly screamt at him. Closing my eyes so I wont see his reaction and nod “ yes, I love you. Ich liebe dich and whatever it means in swedish” I try to prepare myself for some sort of pity or even hate from him anything that will end it and let me go away from here “It means Jag älskar dig” hearing those words again make my eyes snap open and search for his, he mumbles it again then in english and even in broken german “ let me love you and even when it isn’t perfect and maybe not enough, I” stopping his rambling with a kiss that I wanted for so long now. The kiss was not a typical movie kiss no firework and not a romantic feeling, it was salty from tears to messy in the heat of emotions and maybe too much teeth but still perfect because we have us we are not alone with our feelings.  
Stopping the kiss to finally breath “can I sleep here tonight so I know it is not a dream?” I ask still out of breath, a breathy “yes” is all I need to hear from him as Martin takes my hand in his and leads me to his bed so we could lay down and get our well deserved sleep. As we lay there I remember the water and painkillers “wait what is with the water and the medicine?” Rekkles shows his famous half smirk bevor he whispers “I am not drunk and luca only made me play it so you take care of me and we end up as a couple. Guess I need to thank him later for that idea.” “you what? I what? But how? Oh you ass” I can’t hide the smile that forms on my face and give his chaste a light hit only to cuddle him after that “älskar whatever you but still ass” his laguth is the last thing as I drift of in a deep slumber.


End file.
